


Bliss

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [25]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Doggy Style, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Jongdae has the good life, including an indulgent boyfriend. Things may be fairly routine, but that suits them both just fine.





	Bliss

Jongdae had just finished chatting with Chanyeol about their dinner outing on the coming weekend when Kyungsoo stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his neck and in just his boxers. Sliding his phone over onto the nightstand, Jongdae gave his boyfriend a once over and whistled, eagerly awaiting the rise in response.

Said boyfriend snapped the towel in his direction, a very thin threat, especially as his cheeks went a dusky pink. “I’m not even naked.”

“Still makes my knees go weak. You’re lucky I’m laying down.” Jongdae gave a wriggle of his eyebrows as he sat up. “Or was. Come on over, baby.”

Kyungsoo tossed the towel into the laundry basket and padded over, still the slightest bit pink. Once he stood between Jongdae’s spread legs, he let his hands caress the backs of his boyfriend’s thighs up to his ass. Leaning forward, he nosed at Kyungsoo’s soft belly, the trail of hair down leading under his boxers, feathering kisses along his skin.

The shorter man sighed softly, fingers sliding into Jongdae’s hair. “Mmm. And here I just took a shower. Should I have waited?”

Jongdae chuckled, shaking his head close to his boyfriend’s tummy, so his nose would brush it with each twist of his head. “Nah. You can just grab another shower in the morning. So who’s topping tonight?”

“I really don’t have a preference.” Kyungsoo continued his slow threading through Jongdae’s hair, fingernails occasionally grazing his scalp pleasantly. “Our usual go to?”

Finally pulling away just enough to see Kyungsoo’s face again, Jongdae grinned. Most people would likely call it juvenile, but their standard decision process was a rousing three round match of rock, scissors, paper.

“Winner tops.” Jongdae cracked his knuckles, not missing Kyungsoo’s exasperated sigh in response.

The first round went to Kyungsoo; the second to Jongdae. As either option was appealing to both of them, Jongdae knew tensions weren’t high, but he still felt the slightest jolt of adrenaline when he won the last match; paper beating rock.

Kyungsoo leaned down, kissing his forehead. “Going to prep me or do you want to watch?”

“And miss the fun of working you up?” Jongdae tilted up before Kyungsoo could pull away, catching the other man’s lips. “Never.”

Any time he earned one of Kyungsoo’s heart-smiles was a victory in Jongdae’s book, especially when he felt it bloom against his own mouth. He had expected a languid kiss, the lazy meeting of their mouths and tongues, but Kyungsoo stepped back a beat too early, slipping his boxers to the floor and stepping out of them.

Jongdae remembered then that he too was clothed and stood as well, pushing his pajama pants down and nearly stumbling forward as he removed them. Only Kyungsoo’s strong grip steadied him, saving him from a face full of carpet.

“My hero,” Jongdae cooed, finally undressing completely and walking to grab the lube, making sure to saunter so his ass swung, giving Kyungsoo an eyeful.

When he turned, Kyungsoo had moved to the bed, on all fours and suddenly Jongdae felt that his earlier teasing hardly compared to anything Kyungsoo ever did. The curve of his boyfriend’s spine, the plump swell of his ass and thighs; they left Jongdae unbelievably weak.

“Taking your sweet ass time, I see.” Kyungsoo looked back at him, brow arched in impatience.

“Sweet ass is right. Every time.” Jongdae walked over, tossing the lube onto the sheets and pressing a kiss to the small of his boyfriend’s back. “I bet I could come fingering you alone.”

Kyungsoo turned to where Jongdae couldn’t see his face, likely hiding a blush. “If you prep me and then don’t fuck me I’ll call it grounds for a breakup.”

Jongdae opened the lube instead of smarting back at his boyfriend, although it was hard not to when half of his personality was acid comebacks and the other half whining. “I’ll take care of you.”

The first finger was always the trickiest, when Kyungsoo was still wound tight. Jongdae was laughably easy to work into being ready, but Kyungsoo took finesse. The first finger slipped in without fanfare, Kyungsoo letting his head hang as he took it with a hiss. Jongdae used his free hand to keep his boyfriend spread open, so he could watch him adjust first hand.

Prep wasn’t usually Jongdae’s favorite part of sex, even if he did love making Kyungsoo unravel for him. Still, the view wasn’t something he complained about. By the time he really started to fuck the finger into him, nearly adding a second, Kyungsoo was breathing rougher, gently rocking back to meet his thrusts.

The addition of the second finger had Kyungsoo moaning, had Jongdae’s cock jumping in response. The feeling of his boyfriend tightening and fluttering around him had gone straight down, a noose around his arousal. Scissoring to get the right stretch had him pressing kisses along Kyungsoo’s thigh, not feeling like leaving marks here tonight.

By the third, Kyungsoo had given up remaining on all fours, crossing his arms and resting his forehead against them instead. He still rolled his hips back against Jongdae’s hand, now only barely stifling his moans against his own arm. It was the sleepy sort of arousal that shouldn’t be just as blinding as unbridled passion, but it left Jongdae just as hard, leaking down his shaft.

Jongdae slid his fingers out, using the same slick hand to stroke himself a few times before wiping his hand like a slob against the sheets, thinking Kyungsoo wouldn’t notice, distracted by the sudden emptiness.

“I know I was going to wash these sheets anyways, but really, Dae?”

Using his (now) clean hand, he smacked his boyfriend’s ass and whined. “You really wanted me to get up and wash my hands?”

“There’s a perfectly good towel in the laundry basket you could have wiped on inste-fuck.” Kyungsoo cut off his own thoughts as soon as Jongdae teased the head against his rim.

It was a cheap tactic, but Kyungsoo couldn’t call him out on it without admitting to using it as well. Jongdae groaned, sliding fully in until he felt the press of Kyungsoo’s ass tight against him. Every time he expected to be prepared for what Kyungsoo felt like around him, Jongdae was blindsided instead.

He let his forehead fall to Kyungsoo’s back, steadying his breath before he attempted to fuck. Kyungsoo sounded no better, breathing audible as he slowly brought himself back to all fours, bracing his weight equally on his hands and knees.

Jongdae started with a punctuated thrust, sharp and meant to test their arousal. Kyungsoo swore, gripping the sheets as he rolled his hips back, trying to keep the friction. It was impossible for Jongdae to do anything beyond keep up that pace, far rougher and faster than he intended to start, but they both were too turned on to slowly ramp up.

Sweat beaded along his hairline as Jongdae grabbed both of Kyungsoo’s hips to really grind in deep. The broken moan that left his boyfriend at the action, the downright rutting back into the thrusts had Jongdae eager to push himself further, wanting to cause his quiet little boyfriend to get loud for him.

Pounding into Kyungsoo’s ass now, the other man meeting him thrust for thrust, Jongdae let out a long, low moan. He could feel orgasm on the edge of his consciousness, nerves on fire. Kyungsoo’s thighs began to tremble, a clear sign he was close too and Jongdae hadn’t even touched him yet.

Just as he reached around to stroke him, his boyfriend swatted his hand away, barely able to speak between thrusts. “No, just…just with your…”

“Fuck, Soo.” Jongdae was barely able to hold on, overwhelmed by the slick smack of their skin, the low thud of their bedframe against the wall, and Kyungsoo’s breathy moans. He leaned down to mark his boyfriend’s shoulder, using the barest graze of his teeth. “Soo.”

That was the breaking point, Kyungsoo going stiff in his grip with a cry. Jongdae couldn’t see him shoot across the sheets, but he could feel the tightening around his cock. He followed his boyfriend with a wail, pushing his load into the tantalizing heat.

Kyungsoo finally sank down, nearly his whole lower body resting on the bed as he gave up on using his arms. Jongdae wondered if he had come all down his chest, barely stifling a moan at the thought. Slowly he pulled out, giving himself a moment before getting off of the bed.

They’d only stained one sheet, so he had Kyungsoo roll slightly off of it so he could tug it off of the bed and toss into the dirty laundry. Luckily for them both, even if the idea had been hot, Kyungsoo had spilt his load only on the blankets and not himself. Were he not dating a very particular and clean man, he’d have left the mess to deal with until morning, but it was worth it to tidy so Kyungsoo would give him one of those pleased smiles. His boyfriend didn’t disappoint, lips curving upwards in a silent thanks.

As soon as he laid back down, facing Kyungsoo, he claimed the other man’s lips. It had been far too long since they’d kissed or so Jongdae thought. Their breathing had finally steadied enough for them to enjoy their mouths, even though Jongdae could feel his boyfriend’s energy slip away, how his kissing grew lazier as sleep teased him.

“Gonna fall asleep with your tongue in my mouth.” Kyungsoo chuckled, his heavy-lidded eyes meeting Jongdae’s.

The words had a different idea stream into Jongdae’s head and he gave Kyungsoo’s nose a kiss. “I could do you one better.”

Somehow, despite his exhaustion, Kyungsoo shuddered. “Fuck, that sounds nice.”

Jongdae watched Kyungsoo turn around, pressing his ass back against his crotch. Immediately Jongdae draped his arm over him, rubbing circles along his stomach and side. It took a bit of effort, even if Kyungsoo was slick and full of his come, to work his cock back inside his boyfriend.

It was still warm, a low-key arousal and a towering comfort. He sighed into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, kissing at his neck. “Baby.”

Kyungsoo hummed in approval, scooting himself back as tight as he was able. “Feels good. Feels right.”

Jongdae smiled at the sleepy voice of his boyfriend, pressing soft kisses to his hair in lieu of his eyelids as he couldn’t reach them like this. “Dream sweet.”

“I’ll dream of you then.” Sleepy Kyungsoo was a soft Kyungsoo and Jongdae barely resisted keeping the man up just a bit longer just to savor it.

Instead he let himself drift off, safe and warm with his boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I'm starting to lose steam now, unfortunately. And just a week to go! I hope it doesn't show in the fic! The original list I used for my jumping point had no prompts on this day I wanted to use, so I fumbled around until I thought of cock warming. And then I toyed with who to put it with and finally decided on Jongdae. I think it suits their dynamic well and was, despite my muse being finicky, fun to work with.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
